


"So You Know I Love You Back?"

by Fairly Fluffy (orphan_account)



Series: Band Oneshots [5]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Tags Are Hard, cody's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fairly%20Fluffy
Summary: maxx has been acting a bit weird lately, so cody decides to ask what's bothering him.
Relationships: Cody Carson/Maxx Danziger
Series: Band Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810555
Kudos: 13





	"So You Know I Love You Back?"

**Author's Note:**

> credit to fish._.stix on instagram, who submitted the prompt i got this idea/some of the lines from to _writing_ideas_ on instagram (i would include a screenshot of the prompt, but i don't know how)
> 
> the prompt:  
> "How am I supposed to let you leave after you've said that?!" A yells at B's back.  
> "With ease since I already know your answer," B says through tears.  
> "So you'd leave knowing that I love you back?"

"Hey, Maxx." Cody stood in the doorway of Maxx's room. It was open, so he assumed it was okay to bother him. "Can I talk to you?"

Maxx, who was sitting on his bed with his laptop, looked up. "Sure," he said as he closed his laptop and set it to the side. Cody closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "What's up?"

"I've just been wondering what's up with you lately," Cody answered. "You haven't really been acting like yourself."

"Oh." Maxx's face went at least five shades redder. He lowered his gaze from Cody's as he mumbled, "Um, it's not important."

"Don't give me that, Maxx." Cody sighs and sits down next to his friend. "I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't be."

The possibilities of what _that_ could mean terrified Cody. He placed his hand on Maxx's shoulder. "Please talk to me. You're kind of making it sound like- like you hurt yourself, or--"

Maxx's head snapped up. "What? No, no. I wouldn't do that to you, or the guys."

"Okay, good." Cody sighed in relief. "I still wanna know what's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything; you're one of my best friends."

Maxx wrapped his arms around himself. "That's the problem," he muttered. "I don't want to just be friends with you. Cody, I-" His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at Cody. "I'm in love with you."

It took a couple seconds for Cody to comprehend his words. When he finally did, he forced himself not to react. Because one, that's a lot to take in, and two, hadn't Cody been forcing down weird thoughts about Maxx for a while now? Thoughts about how he somehow still looked really handsome and masculine with nail polish on, or about how cute his smile was when he was enthusiastic about something. Cody had originally put those down to jealousy and buried them beneath looking for a girlfriend.

"I- I shouldn't have said that." Maxx stood up in a panic. His voice shook like he was about to start crying. He rushed out of his room and to the front door, while Cody trailed behind him. Maxx turned and caught Cody's eye while he put his shoes on. "I'm sorry. Just forget- forget I said any of that. I'm gonna... go, for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Why are you..?" Cody was lost at this point. He couldn't find the words to explain how he felt. _"How_ are you leaving, after telling me that?"

"With ease, since I already know how you feel." Maxx had his back turned to Cody, but he was definitely crying now.

"So you know I love you back?"

Maxx turned around. He wasn't shocked or happy or anything Cody had expected him to be. He was more upset, and the tiniest spark of anger burned in his eyes.

"Cody, don't fuck with me like that," Maxx said, his voice desperate. "You don't get what it feels like to know you can't have someone, but love them anyway."

"I do know what that's like, but that's not the point." Cody took one step toward Maxx. "I'm being serious, Maxx. Maybe I don't love you like that just yet, but I definitely like you. I was just scared to admit it, even to myself."

Maxx stayed silent, watching Cody with weary eyes as he moved towards him. Cody gently cupped Maxx's face in his hands.

"At first, I thought I was jealous of you, 'cause you're somehow super handsome and pretty at the same time, and your smile's gorgeous and you're just so fucking cute when you're enthusiastic about something and--" Cody cut himself off with a laugh. Maxx smiled a little, too. "And I'm rambling. But, the point is, I like you. As more than just a friend."

Maxx pulled Cody's hands off his face, then leaned forward to bury his face in Cody's shoulder. He mumbled, "You're cute."

"Thanks, you too." Cody laughed as he wrapped his arms around Maxx. "So, now what? Are we boyfriends?"

Maxx lifted his head to look at Cody. "If you want us to be. I do."

"Then we're boyfriends." Cody grinned. "Can I kiss you?"

Maxx grinned back. "Go for it."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this at like,,, 2am so i don't forget to do it later oops  
> i should go to bed


End file.
